Tea and Blanket Capes
by silent-entrance
Summary: "C'mon, then. If you die of hypothermia, I'm going to be pissed." In which the heater is broken and Roxas just needs somewhere to sleep. AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

_Here, have a short fluff piece that will make you feel ill, it is so sickeningly sweet. Happy 1:35am, all._

_._

At the time, it had seemed like a good idea.

"We're best friends," Roxas had said, all blonde and smiling and making it difficult for coherent thoughts to happen. "What could go wrong?"

So they had moved in together, and that was that.

Well; that was _almost _that.

.

Axel wakes up. Its 3am, his toes are cold and he is pretty sure he can hear noise in the kitchen. Sighing, he opens his eyes to consider the possibilities. It is either: a) his mental best friend, b) his mental best friend's equally mental twin brother, c) his mental best friend's equally mental twin brother's slightly-less-but-still-quite-mental boyfriend, or d) a rapist.

Once he has convinced his body that getting out of bed isn't a terrible thing, he puts on three pairs of socks, wishing their crappy heaters weren't quite so crappy. He had originally opted for four pairs, but reconsidered once realising that, in the event of a rapist being in his apartment, the ability to run would probably be a good thing.

3am was never a good thinking time for Axel.

"Fuck's sake," he mutters, wrapping the doona from his bed around his shoulders like a cloak and heading down the hall, shaking slightly as he makes his way towards the noise. It is even more freezing outside of his room; Axel wonders if it is possible for your body to become so cold that it turns right around and becomes hot again. He also wonders if it is possible to be so tired that your brain just stops working. Oh, he is going to fucking kill Roxas.

"What are you doing, asshole?"

The asshole in question looks up, blue eyes wide and blonde hair so messy that Axel considers asking him when he started allowing small bushland creatures to live on his head. Rox is sitting cross legged on a wooden chair. He is wearing a jumper that looks suspiciously too big for him and as he raises an eyebrow and points to the steaming mug on the table in front of him, Axel thinks he has never put quite this much effort into refusing to think something is cute before.

"Tea," he says, as though that is the obvious answer. "Why are you wearing three pairs of socks?" Axel blinks; he is still trying to get used to the fact that it is 3am and he is no longer sleeping.

"I was cold," he answers finally, pulling his blanket-cape closer to his body. "Why are you drinking tea?"

"Sorry, did I wake you up? I couldn't sleep."

"You are crazy," Axel tells him, leaning against the doorframe as he gazes at the blonde sitting in front of him.

"Probably," Roxas agrees easily, lifting the mug to his mouth and taking a sip. He licks his lips as he places it back on the table and Axel is a good boy and tries very, very hard not to stare. Roxas pulls the sleeves of his (Axel's) hoodie over his hands and shrugs. "It's fucking freezing, Ax. The heater in my room is broken."

"So you decided to make tea and not sleep?" Sometimes he is honestly overwhelmed by how fucking weird his best friends mind is.

"Axel," Roxas says, staring at him seriously. "It's the middle of winter. It's fucking _snowing. _If I try to sleep in that death trap of a freezer, I will wake up dead. We don't have a couch yet. I am so tired I've reached the point of being awake. It's fine."

"Rox," Axel sighs, rubbing a hand over his face before glancing at the clock on the wall. "It's ten past three in the fucking morning."

"Thank you for that, wanker, I'm aware."

Axel sighs; Roxas raises an eyebrow.

"C'mon, then," he offers, extending a hand that Roxas barely hesitates before grabbing. He is lead by the redhead to his bedroom, not bothered to do anything much but huff with laughter as he is pushed, face first, onto the bed.

"If you die of hypothermia, I'm going to be pissed," Axel informs, covering the blonde with a jumper, a scarf and a book of matches for good measure. Roxas is laughing into the pillow too hard to answer. Tired Axel reminds him of Drunk Axel, and Drunk Axel is absolutely precious and he kind of wishes he had thought to film this or something.

"Don't need matches, idiot," he responds once he turns onto his back, grabbing onto his friends hand and tugging him down to the bed next to him. Once the cape is once more a doona (and arranged over the two in a fashion that Tired/Drunk Axel deems acceptable) the redhead finally settles down, lying on his side with his bright green eyes struggling to stay open.

"Warm enough now?" He finally asks, and Roxas is overwhelmed with the sudden desire to touch the tattoos on his face, or maybe kiss them, or maybe kiss something else, or- Apparently, Axel isn't the only ridiculously tired one in the room. He shifts closer to his friend instead, yawning as he leans his forehead against his collarbone and throws an arm over his hip to press his cold fingers to the strip of skin between Axel's pyjama pants and t-shirt.

"Now I am," he decides, and Axel wonders if he has always struggled this much with breathing properly.

.

_Look, guys, I never promised it wouldn't hurt your eyes._


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Axel thinks when he opens his eyes two hours later is 'why is it still so fucking cold if the sun is so bright?'

It then takes him a couple of seconds of shifting and blinking and yawning to pause and realise that the golden hue is not actually the sun, but rather hair, and that more to the point, there is someone firmly wrapped around him. Once he has remembered _why_ Roxas is half lying on him, he laughs, wondering why this had seemed like such a good idea at the time.

"Shut up," Roxas mumbles, pushing his face further into his best friend's neck and sighing. His breath is hot on Axel's skin and he tries very hard not to wonder where else Roxas would be willing to warm up.

"You're heavy," he says instead, even though they both know he isn't. Roxas evidentially doesn't deem this worthy of a response; instead, he pinches lightly at the exposed skin his hand is still resting on.

"You're annoying. It's 5am and I'm cold. Come hug me."

Roxas gets pissy when he doesn't get his way; it is too early to deal with that shit. It is also fucking freezing, and Roxas is warm, and if he doesn't move sometime in the next 20 seconds his arm will most likely fall asleep. These are all valid points and the redhead thinking them really wishes they were the only ones.

Axel rolls his eyes and shifts slightly onto his side, causing the blonde in his arms to make a noise like a happy cat as he presses his cold nose into the gap between collarbones that has suddenly become available to him. Axel pointedly refuses to think of words such as 'cute', 'fuck me' or 'you are the sexiest thing ever' as he presses his face into the mess of blonde in front of him and closes his eyes.

When he opens them again a couple of hours later, Rox is gone and his bed is cold. He tries very hard to pretend like things are okay.

.

Once he has showered, successfully scrubbed the smell of Roxas from his skin, ingested enough coffee to kill a person and smoked his first cigarette of the day, Axel gets into a fight with a heater.

Because the _heater_, he reasons to himself, hitting it with a hammer he doesn't know how to use as he struggles not to catch frostbite, is the problem. If the heater is fixed then Roxas can sleep in his own bed, and if Roxas can sleep in his own bed then there will be no need for him to wrap himself around Axel, and if he has not wrapped himself around Axel then waking up and not wanting to kiss his stupid little blonde head will be a much easier feat.

"What are you doing?" The stupid little blonde headed boy himself asks, leaning against the doorframe as he crosses his arms and tilts his head at his best friend.

"It's not working," Axel answers, glaring at the heater like he can scare it into fixing itself if he tries hard enough.

"You know," Roxas notes, stepping into the room and sitting cross legged next to the redhead. "You spend a lot of time calling me mental, but I think it's slipped your mind that you are a complete fucking nutjob."

Axel swallows the five sexual retorts on his tongue and shrugs. "Whatever. It's cold in here. I'm pretty sure there are icicles dangling from the ceiling. I already forbade you from catching hypothermia."

"And I appreciate that, Ax, I really do. But glaring at it isn't going to help. We're too poor for a mechanic, and Hayner said he will look at it but he's away until Tuesday. We both know you don't know how to use that hammer, so put it down before you hurt yourself and come get lunch with me." With that, Roxas shrugs, uses Axel's head to support himself as he stands up, and walks across the hall into the kitchen. "Did you buy bread?"

Axel is too busy glaring to respond.

.

That night he pulls of his shirt and wishes he could say he is more surprised than he actually is when he turns around and see's Roxas sitting, cross legged and quite content, in the middle of his bed.

"I hate you," he sighs.

"It's cold, Ax," Roxas shrugs, looking down at his feet as he picks at a hole in his socks. "Come to bed."

(And the thing is, that just shouldn't sound as fucking _good_ as it does.)

"Despise you," he insists, shoving the blonde over as he pulls the blanket back and dives in, wiggling until he gets comfortable. Roxas slides in next to him and automatically curls up against his body (because apparently that's a thing they _do_ now), one leg pressed between his own and an arm slung across his bare stomach. Axel hisses. "Your hands are fucking cold, you dickhead. Detest you."

"Shut up," Roxas snickers, pressing his face into Axel's shoulder to muffle the sound. The redhead sighs and wraps an arm around him as he calms down, slowly raking his fingers through the soft blonde spikes.

"This is probably weird," Axel muses, taking note of the way Roxas shivers when he scratches his nails behind his ear.

"Probably," Rox agrees, sounding far too content and comfortable to really care.

"Only until your heater is fixed," Axel insists. Not even _he_ believes the words.

"Sure," the blonde nods, burying his face into the curve between Axel's shoulder and neck as though he doesn't actually plan on moving for a while.

Unsurprisingly, Axel isn't particularly bothered by this.

.

**I don't know, apparently this is a thing which is continuing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Roxas is not a particularly thoughtful person. He's a good friend, and knows how to use his pleases and thank you's when the situation requires them, but he doesn't tend to pay attention to things like "Roxas, stop sitting on me, this is my chair" or "Roxas, that is my toast, go make your own before I cut off your balls."

Therefore, Axel reasons, it makes sense that Roxas is equally as annoying when sleeping.

Because the thing is, this bed has held some pretty fucking irritating people. Zexion talks in his sleep, Larx kicks; that one time they were both too drunk to locate the coach, Sora was a shameless blanket thief. Axel could probably write a short novel on all the ways Demyx pisses him off when they share a bed. He could make it a picture book, with popups and stickers.

Lying awake at 4:45am wondering why he is evidentially not allowed to have a full night's sleep anymore, Axel would take any one of them over Roxas Strife. Because Roxas Strife, with his messy blonde hair and oversized hoodie and hands that seem to think they are allowed to go wherever they want- is a fucking _cuddler_.

He is aware, of course, that Roxas had wrapped himself around him like an octopus last night, all arms and legs and lips pressing against necks, but he had kind of assumed that was a one-off thing. That they were half asleep and fucking freezing and doing and saying stupid shit at 3:30 in the morning, but the thing is that it's not as cold tonight.

It's not as cold tonight, and Roxas is still all arms and legs and lips, and Axel isn't wearing a shirt, and Jesus _fucking _Christ, he hasn't been this hard since he was thirteen.

(Dead puppies his mother in a short dress his mother in a bikini crying babies Demyx doing a strip tease Roxas doing a strip tease Roxas curled around him wearing less clothing Roxas on his knees in front of him oh _fucking hell.)_

Axel groans and squeezes his eyes closed, trying to shift away from his best friend. The blonde huffs in irritation and pulls him tighter, shaking his head before settling down on his chest once more. His leg is getting alarming close to Axel's _issue _and oh fuck he can't move because if he moves Roxas will wake up and if Roxas wakes up he will realise and if Roxas realises then Axel will be both punched and kicked and then they will never talk again and fuck fuck fuck this is bad there is no way he can afford the rent for this place on his own.

He sighs angrily, trying, once more, to get to sleep. He buries his face into his best friend's hair and closes his eyes.

(Weirdly enough, this doesn't help.)

.

Axel wakes up to an empty bed again and feels a bit used. A cuddle whore, perhaps, or a warmth-hooker. The lack of sleep is almost definitely getting to his head, he decides, trying to erase the phrase 'cuddle whore' from his brain as he digs through the kitchen. He is trying to make himself breakfast and they don't have eggs and he told Roxas to get some, like, five times yesterday.

He is torn between calling him and abusing the shit out of him and calling him and asking him very nicely to come home so he can throw him to the floor and have his wicked way with him and as he is contemplating whether or not asking his Siri app for advice would be a bit _too _creepy, his phone rings.

It is Sora; Axel likes Sora.

"Hey, asshole," he answers the ringing mobile, holding it between his shoulder and ear to hunt through the fridge in hopes of suddenly remembering how to make scrambled eggs without eggs. He's pretty sure his refusal to eat anything _but _eggs is more of a matter of principal, but what-fucking-ever, Roxas is annoying.

"Hi, wanker!" Sora cheerfully responds. "I have a present for you."

"I do like presents," he says.

"It's a car. And also a pony. Also my dick of a brother is stuck on the other side of town because his dick of a boss called him in super early and he just remembered he didn't get eggs and he's scared you're going to kill him if he doesn't get them to you and I'm a fucking brilliant twin so come open your door, I forgot my key."

Axel goes and opens the door; he likes Sora even more now.

"I think you're my new favourite Strife, Bambi," he informs the brunet seriously, accepting the carton of eggs that are unceremoniously shoved into his hands with a grin and a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't tell Roxas," Sora laughs, stripping his jacket off and walking into the small kitchen as he throws it in the general direction of the table. "He'll be devastated without your love and attention."

Axel tries not to read into that too much.

(Axel doesn't do a very good job.)

"I'm sure he'd manage just fine," he says slowly, following the sound of the other boy's voice and wondering how much money he would have to pay him to divulge some of Roxas' secrets. The gang had once pooled together $70 and a date with a pre-Zexion Demyx that had (or so the legend goes) ended up in a great blowjob and an even better friendship for a stash of baby photos; he'd probably offer the kid permanent access to his bank account and fucking drop to his knees himself in exchange for good information.

"Are you kidding?" Sora asks, pulling himself up onto the counter next to the (sans -eggs) scrambled egg ingredients and crossing his legs. "Trying to make him live without being your favourite? He'd be begging you to take him back within a week."

"And I, being the great roommate I am, would let him back in, because a begging Roxas would be pathetic."

Sora laughs, raising an eyebrow at Axel. "Yeah; roommates. That's what I meant."

"What are you-" Axel starts, before faltering at the look on the brunet's face and sighing. "We're not dating."

"Course you're not," Sora agrees thoughtfully, biting his thumbnail. "But, I mean, you don't have to be _dating _to be dating, really."

"That was deep, Bambi," Axel laughs, shoving his leg out of the way to get to the butter knife he had been half-sitting on. "Also made no fucking sense."

"I'm serious! I mean, think about it. You're totally dating without dating. When is the last time either of you went out with someone else? And went out, not hooked up with. That doesn't count and I don't really want to know, because, fucking _ew_."

"I don't bloody know, you weirdo," the redhead says, shaking his head as he pours milk into a bowl. "Last year, maybe? I dated that friend of Riku's for like, a week, until he revealed himself to be a fucking psychopath. I don't even remember Roxy's."

"September of last year," Sora agrees, reaching over to rub a hand over crazy red spikes like an owner petting a dog as a reward for good behaviour. "Batshit Ben, I remember him well. I think he's gotten better since getting help, though. But that's not even the point. September. _September. _It's June, you crazy person. Roxas is even worse, his was in _July."_

"You're so creepy, Bambi," Axel snorts, shaking his head as he cracks the eggs. "Why do you even know that?"

Sora smirks, this weird little smile that doesn't look quite right on him, and tilts his head to the side as he observes the redhead. "Because I was on the phone to my darling brother half an hour ago discussing it. I know far more about you and your bed habits than I feel necessary."

Axel doesn't quite know how to respond to that, but Sora's weird smirk has gone back to his normal smile, so he thinks it's okay if he doesn't. "Who did Roxas date in July? I don't remember that."

"Yeah, you wouldn't have. He didn't tell you. I don't think it was serious, a week or two; you guys were fighting over something stupid that I can't remember. Her name was Kairi, though. Nice girl. Have you heard of her?"

Axel hums as he tries to place the name, eventually shrugging in defeat.

"It was quite boring, actually, they just kind of died out. She was lovely, though. Pretty."

A pause, and then-

"Red hair, green eyes. So tall that she seemed a bit too skinny for her body."

After that, they don't say much.

.

Roxas comes home after work bearing the gift of Chinese food for dinner and Axel wonders how one would go about dating without actually dating.

They eat it on a rug on the floor watching old reruns of The Simpsons and Axel steals rice off of Roxas' plate and Roxas leaves his feet in Axel's lap and he kind of thinks it would go a little bit like this.

"Heater's still broken," Roxas comments vaguely, yawning as he turns the television off. Axel looks ridiculous in the dull light coming from the kitchen, all red silhouette and dark eyes and no one should look that good, not really.

"And it's still quite cold," Axel agrees, glancing out the window at the snow before raising an eyebrow at Roxas; Roxas raises one back. Really, Axel isn't surprised when they're wrapped around each other an hour later.

.

"Axel."

"Fuck off."

"Axel."

"Get fucked."

"Axel."

"Suck a mother fucking cock, Roxas, _what?"_

Roxas presses his face into his friend's hair and laughs. "I saw a good couch today."

Axel groans sleepily, shifting to hide his face in the curve of his best friends shoulder and wrapping an arm around his stomach to pull his life-size teddy bear closer. "I don't give a shit, babe, now shut up. No talking after midnight when I'm trying to sleep. It's one of my rules."

"No being rude when I see couches, it's one of my rules," Roxas counters, shoving at his head half-heartedly before giving up and simply running his fingers through the tangle of red.

"My fucking bedroom, I make the rules."

"Do I get to know the rules?"

"No," Axel sighs in irritation, _still _wondering why the fuck he is awake, although he is admittedly much less annoyed with the existence of the blonde lying next to him when his fingers are massaging his head like that.

"I can't follow the rules if I don't know them," Roxas reasons, sounding much too amused for 2am.

"My first rule is go the fuck to sleep. We'll work on the rest tomorrow."

The last thing Axel remembers noticing before finally drifting back into the land of the unconscious is that Roxas is still rubbing his head and it feels quite nice, actually.

.

Axel is constantly warm and he sleeps a bit like a cat. Roxas finds this far more amusing then he should.

He's all curled up, his nose pressed firmly against Roxas' neck and the rest of his face is following, all lips and chin and there's a lot of skin touching skin and Rox is tired and there is a leg between his own and at some point their fingers became threaded together and Roxas kind of wonders if he could convince Hayner to suddenly be overwhelmed with a family issue and not be able to get to their house until, at the earliest, Thursday.

Axel makes a noise in the back of his throat and presses closer to Roxas' body, and he's so much taller that he should probably feel a bit weird but instead he just feels safe and sleepy and a tiny little bit turned on.

He'd feel really guilty but he's at least 90% sure that Axel woke up with a hard on yesterday morning, so at least this whole weirdness between them that isn't quite weird isn't just him.

Hopefully.

Roxas groans and tries his very hardest to avoid thinking about how long it's been since he had sex. Axel really is very, very warm.

.

**This shouldn't be happening why am I still writing this let's just pretend Kairi fits that description this is shocking I'm sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, whoops, this one got away from me and now it's an M. Not a massive one, though, so don't stress. Okay cool this is the first multichapter-esque thing I've finished in a long time, how exciting for us all. Thank you for reading !**

Axel wakes up to the sound of paper turning and the feeling of fingers scratching the hair at the base of his neck. There are worse ways to face the morning.

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he yawns and rolls onto his side to look up at his friend. Roxas is sitting up, leaning against the wall behind the bed with one leg bent at the knee and a book propped up on it. There is a cup of coffee on the table next to him, and Axel has never seen the book before, which means Roxas woke up and got out of the bed and then made the conscious decision to get back into the bed and make himself comfortable and touch his hair and there are implications to that but Axel is both too tired and too in love with his best friend to really think about them.

"Hey," Roxas murmurs, blinking down at him with wide blue eyes and Axel wonders what would happen if he kissed him. Nothing good, in all probability. He groans in response and flops back down onto the pillow, ignoring the huff of laughter that occurs above him.

"Time's it?" He mumbles into the pillow and it is a testament to a solid seventeen years of best friendship that Roxas understands him.

"Bit after 7," he answers, and pauses for Axel to stop swearing at him before adding, "go back to sleep."

"Nah," Axel yawns, already closing his eyes and tugging the blanket over his shoulders. "It's fine, I'm awake now. What are you reading?"

It takes Roxas a bit longer to shift through the yawns and mumbles and figure out what that one was, and by the time he opens his mouth to complain about boring coursework and their boring textbooks that make him want to stab himself, Axel is already asleep, one hand curled gently around the wrist of the hand that had been previously in his hair, the other tucked underneath his cheek as his breathing slows.

Roxas does not in any way think this is cute.

(He does.)

.

3 hours later, Axel is dragged back into the world of the living by Rox nudging him awake and handing him coffee while informing him that he has to go pick something up from work and will be back before 3, and also to get the fuck out of bed, you lazy shit, you're working tonight and if you don't start getting up earlier you won't be able to wake up on time when your classes start back next week.

_Dating without dating, _a voice that sounds creepily like Sora's whispers in the back of his head, and it isn't until he has dragged himself onto the (ridiculously freezing holy _shit _is the world ending?) fire escape 20 minutes later for something that feels remarkably like a morning-after-sex cigarette that he realises Roxas was wearing another one of his jumpers.

Inhaling deeply, he decides this is getting fucking ridiculous.

.

_**Text Message From: Bambi Strife**_

_Did you know that 9 in 10 relationships start with childhood best friends?_

_**Text Message From: Bambi Strife**_

_Did you know that if one identical twin identifies at gay, there is a 95% chance the other one will as well?_

_**Text Message From: Bambi Strife**_

_Did you know that I am gay?_

_**Text Message From: Bambi Strife**_

_Did you know that opposites attract, and that if I were to picture the opposite of Roxas, he or she would probably be tall with green eyes and red hair?_

_**Text Message From: Bambi Strife**_

_Did you know that Roxas likes tattoos?_

_**Text Message From: Bambi Strife**_

_Did you know that most homosexual relationships develop from a serious friendship due to the trust and connection formed over that time?_

_**Text Message To: Bambi Strife**_

_Did you know that you should fuck off?_

_**Text Message From: Bambi Strife**_

_Did you know that boys who are rude to me don't get my relationship help?_

_**Text Message To: Bambi Strife**_

_Did you know that you are ridiculously annoying and also I require help so please mother fucking help? Also, what the hell did you have to Google to get this shit?_

_**Text Message From: Bambi Strife**_

_Did you know I give great advice, and that advice is to grow a pair and ask my brother out? It was easy, I didn't have to Google anything; I just made it up. Follow my advice, it worked for me. Love you._

.

Sora is an annoying devil boy with ridiculous hair and a sexy brother but he also gives good advice, so Axel is going to tell Roxas.

Tonight.

Almost definitely.

Probably.

_Fuck._

_._

The power dies in the apartment before Roxas gets back, so Axel takes it as a sign and heads back to bed, wrapping himself up in blankets that absolutely do not smell wonderfully like his best friend- and if they do, he doesn't notice.

(He does.)

He tries to distract himself from the fact that it is too dark to do anything fun and the power is out and he is dreadfully bored and Roxas didn't answer his phone when he tried before but he is both too sleepy and too lazy to put the effort into thinking actual thoughts, and-

"Move the fuck over," a voice says from the doorway, and suddenly there is a small body diving under the covers next to his, shivering and damp and wiggling into his chest until he laughs and wraps his arms around it.

"Oh," he says pleasantly, tilting his chin up so that Roxas can press his face into his neck and rubbing his hands up and down his back. "Is it still snowing?"

Roxas bites his collarbone and Axel pinches his hip.

"So fucking cold," Rox complains, tugging more of the blanket over his shaking body until all that Axel can see in the almost-dark room is the outline of messy blonde hair and a bit of forehead and two ridiculously bright blue eyes and a blanket in the shape of Roxas-body and Axel replies without thinking of the consequences and he shouldn't do that when he's wrapped around his best friend.

"C'mere, babe, I'll warm you up," he whispers into the general direction of his friends ear, and Roxas shivers again (_from the cold, _Axel mentally reminds himself) and groans.

"That was terrible, Ax," he scolds gently. There is a pause, and then he adds quietly, "not that I would say no to seeing your methods."

He definitely shifts a bit closer after that, and Axel is wondering how to shrink himself enough to get into his brain and see what the fuck is going on underneath all the blonde when his boss rings and informs him that he won't be required to work that evening.

So they sleep for the rest of the afternoon.

.

Axel wakes up and remembers that they have no food. Problematic.

"Roxas," he whines, burying himself further under the blankets and nudging his friend's cheek with his nose. "I'm hungry."

"I don't care," Roxas mumbles sleepily, pressing his face into Axel's shoulder and sighing. "Find something to eat. While staying very still and warm because this is a fucking fantastic nap and I don't want to move yet. Eat me, for all I care."

"I'm not sure we're quite poor enough to resort to cannibalism yet, Roxy."

"If it means I get to continue sleeping, I'm willing to experiment."

"That's kind of hot," he teases, sliding a bit down the bed and biting on Roxas' earlobe, tugging it lightly between his teeth.

Roxas inhales sharply, and then _moans_.

Axel pauses. So does Roxas.

"I-" Roxas stutters, eyes suddenly open wide. "Sorry. I was like, half asleep, and you surprised me, and-"

Axel is too busy grinning to respond.

"Don't worry about it, Rox," he laughs, tilting his head and resting his mouth on the place where Roxas' ear and jaw meet. "These things happen."

Roxas stiffens, and Axel bites, and the noise that comes out of the blonde's mouth goes straight to his cock and that should probably be an issue but what_ever, _his teeth are attached to the kid's neck, they're probably past the point of worrying about that.

"That one hurt, asshole," Roxas complains, and Axel doesn't mention how much his voice shakes as he is a Nice Friend Who Doesn't Brag When Sexy Boys Act in Ways That Make Him Think That They Like Him Back.

"Want me to kiss it better?" He asks quietly, hot breath hitting Roxas' ear. The blonde twists his fingers into the bottom of Axels t-shirt absentmindedly, and the feeling of cold fingers brushing against his stomach do things to his mind that they probably shouldn't.

"I thought you were hungry," Rox says, tilting his head slightly to the side as though he doesn't even realize he's doing it. Axel snickers, nipping again at the now exposed skin on his throat.

"Found my meal," he explains, his lips moving against his best friends neck. Roxas shivers.

"What am I meant to have, then?"

"Rox," Axel breathes, shifting his body and leaning up with his elbows on either side of his friend's body to rest his forehead against Roxas'. "You can have anything you want. You know that."

There is a gap between their mouths, but there doesn't have to be. Roxas can remember the heat of his best friend's lips on his neck; knows that he could reach up and kiss him and it would be okay.

"I want to have you," he murmurs, and he can tell that Axel is smiling from the way the corners of his eyes scrunch up, and suddenly there is a pair of lips so close to his own that he can _feel _them, they just aren't actually touching yet.

"This okay?" Axel is warm on top of him, and the room is dark and the apartment is quiet and for a second, Roxas forgets that anything in the world exists but him and his best friend's body lying on top of his own.

"It's very okay," he answers with a quiet laugh, and manoeuvres his hand out from underneath the blanket to place it on the back of Axel's neck, pulling his head down and very carefully, very deliberately, placing a short, light kiss on Axel's lips.

Axel doesn't move when Roxas pulls back, instead hovering over him as his lips slowly curve into a smile – he holds his breath, and looks a little bit stunned. Roxas laughs, letting his hand fall from the back of his friend's neck to the side, thumb stroking lazily against the small tattoo on his cheek before he pulls a face.

"This okay?" He teases, and Axel relaxes a bit.

"Rox," he breathes, and then pauses, struggling to remember any other words that exist.

Roxas smiles and stretches his neck up to press their lips together again. Axel has evidentially forgotten how to move, and he huffs in irritation, biting lightly onto his bottom lip and tugging it, and that's when it hits Axel: Roxas _fucking _Strife is kissing him. It's his Roxas, the same Roxas he has wanted to kiss since he knew what kissing actually was, and he isn't drunk or drugged, and he isn't someone else pretending to be Roxas. Roxas Strife's mouth is on his, and his hands are on his face, and he can _taste_ him and for whatever reasons he _wants _this, and he's warm and his lips are soft and Axel is fucking _done _with wasting time.

He lowers himself gently onto Roxas' body, one knee on either side of his torso, and grabs a fistful of Roxas' t-shirt that is actually his (learn to buy your own clothing you stupid brat) before remembering how to kiss back, and doing so with much enthusiasm.

"Good boy," Roxas laughs playfully, obviously pleased with the fact that Axel has come back to life. He runs his fingers through red hair, smirking as Axel flicks his tongue against his lips before biting lightly at the corner of his mouth. Roxas had always thought Axel would be the kind of person who would be a really good kisser; Roxas had grossly underestimated him.

The redhead tugs at his shirt ("get it off, you wanker," and "eager, aren't we Ax?") and suddenly it's over his head and Axel's follows and there is a lot of skin touching skin that Roxas doesn't quite know what to do with.

"Wanna touch you," he murmurs against his friend's lips, and Axel hums in reply, so Roxas scrapes his nails down his spine and back around again, going up his chest and past his shoulders, finally drifting back down to rest lightly on his hips.

"You suck at touching," Axel teases, pressing his hips slightly down to meet Roxas'. The blonde inhales sharply, exhaling something that sounds suspiciously like a moan before huffing.

"Show me how it's done then, bitch," he challenges, laughing as the redhead leans down to bite at his collarbone and does just that.

.

Later that night, as Axel is trying to figure out how long it takes to make Roxas come using just his mouth, he starts laughing.

"What," Roxas whines breathlessly, his hips jerking at the sudden lack of Axel's-Mouth-To-Roxas'-Cock contact, fingers twisting harder into the red strands of hair.

"Just thinking about something," he chuckles, blowing lightly on the tip before licking his way to Roxas' hipbone. "Your brother was so right."

"There is no fucking way you are talking about my brother right now," Roxas complains, tugging harshly on a fistful of red hair. Axel laughs again, kissing the hipbone.

"Totally dating without dating," he decides, before leaning down and (fucking _finally_) taking Roxas in his mouth.

"Since we were like, sixteen, you prick," Roxas pants his agreement, before jerking his hips up again and shouting Axel's voice in a way he would vehemently deny later.

(Not too long, apparently.)

.

_**Text Message To: Bambi Strife**_

_You're not my favourite Strife twin anymore._

_**Text Message From: Bambi Strife**_

_Dating with dating? Wonderful. Riku says about fucking time. Come over for dinner when this stupid storm is over, I miss you guys._

.

And really, it's not that they _want _to spend the next 3 days only leaving the bed to pee, eat and shower (together), but it's cold and the power is still out and the snowstorm means all classes are cancelled and Axel gets bored easily, so it's a sacrifice they are willing to make. Besides, as Axel says, they have like, _seven_ years of no sex to make up for.

(Roxas never does get his heater fixed, though.)


End file.
